


I love you, Dean Winchester

by TheBobbinator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobbinator/pseuds/TheBobbinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits his feelings for Cas, and to his shock, they are mutual. Cuddles happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, beta'd by the wonderful Katherine (katherinehasdrawn.tumblr.com)

Cas collapsed onto Dean, boneless and panting heavily.

“I love you,” he whispered against Dean’s chest, breathing in Dean’s scent and relishing the rare moment to just be close to him without worrying about being hunted down by pissed off angels or vengeful spirits.

“I know,” replied Dean, trying so hard not to fall for the angel who had already fallen for him, but finding it impossible to resist him. He had been hoping he wouldn’t succumb to Cas’ charms for so long now, pretending that their more profound bond didn’t exist and avoiding being alone with him, but after Sam went out to get dinner and refused to let Dean go with him, he didn’t have much choice in the matter. He was going to have to face his feelings about the angel one day and he might as well do it sooner rather than later. Dean knew how much his brother would take the piss out of him for what he and Cas had done though – if “I told you so” weren’t his first words when he got back to the motel, then Dean was part werewolf!

_Well_ , thought Dean, _at least he won’t be making jokes about being able to cut the sexual tension with a knife any more… Hopefully…_

They lay in silence, enjoying one another’s company and revelling in the thought that they were finally both where they wanted to be – yes, they were in a crappy motel room in the ass-end of nowhere, trying to forget about the horrors of the bodies they had seen the day before ( _freakin’ wendigos man, they could at least clean up their messes_ ), but they were together and they had each other, and the warmth of each other’s bodies was enough to hold their shattered souls together.

Dean shifted slightly, trying to move Cas’ head off his ribs (“Come on, man, I can’t freaking breathe with you there!”), and ran his hand through the angel’s thick hair, pulling him closer and gently caressing his back. Cas hummed in pleasure, glad that he had finally admitted his feelings for Dean. After (not so subtly) hinting at it for so long, it felt like a miracle when the hunter finally admitted that he shared those feelings and that Cas’ love was no longer unrequited. Cas replayed the conversation in his head for the hundredth time, curling his toes with joy at the thought of spending the rest of eternity with Dean, whether on earth or in heaven…

*********

“So, Cas, Sam has been telling me to speak to you for months now, and honestly I’ve not had the balls to do it yet. I can hunt a demon down and gank the son of a bitch without a second thought, but as soon as it comes to talking about feelings something in my head doesn’t let me and now I’m sounding like something out of a chick-flick so I’m gonna shut up and if you don’t mind then I might kiss you now because I really don’t know what to say and I’m freaking out and-”

Cas swiftly shut Dean’s rambling up by crushing his lips against the hunter’s and holding him close.

“Dean, I have been trying to tell you for months, we share a more profound bond than you could ever imagine. When I raised you from perdition, I saw a part of your soul that nobody ever has seen and that nobody ever will see again, and I fell for you, Dean Winchester, I fell for you.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat – surely nobody could ever love him like this, but then in front of him stood this angel, this beautiful, perfect angel, telling him he was worth it, telling him that he loved him. He kissed Cas back, hoping Sam would take a while to find food, and led him by the hand to his bed.


End file.
